Because of you
by NaruHinaforever
Summary: I suck at summaries, but this story involves violence, drama, and etc. Okay its how Naruto is being chased by a monster when he came back from his girlfriend Sakura's house, a SakuNaru SasuHina then it changes to NaruHina, SasuSaku NejiTenTen
1. Chapter 1

Because OF You Chapter 1: What the Hell? 

It was midnight when a young blonde was running away from this creature. The blonde had blues eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. He was walking home from his girlfriend Sakura Haruno's home. His name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was in high school his second year. He took the short cut threw the park when he had meet up with this giant creature who was covered in blood and had a couple of human heads in his mouth, a blood soul eating human monster. He was chasing after Naruto, but Naruto had tripped on a rock.

**Shit**- thought Naruto.

He closed eyes when the monster was about to eat him when he saw a girl who had long indigo hair with a staff in her hands fight of the monster. She was wearing these weird clothes they had kimono sleeves in purple, pink and blue the dress reached up to her thigh and had some while thing that blocked some part of her body but you can still see her legs. She had brown boats on. She was fighting the monster off when she had used her staff to make a Porto. When she had finished it off she had whipped away a few sweat drops and had turned around to face Naruto, she thought he couldn't see her so she just walked right pass him. But he grabbed her wrist and said, " What the hell was that?"

"Huh you can see me?" asked the young girl.

"OF course oh and my name is Naruto Uzumaki,"

"My name is Hinata Hyuga,"

IT was silent for a while when Naruto started laughing.

"What your not a Hyuga, Hyuga's are gods,"

"Okay well since you don't need me I'll be going," said Hinata.

"No you're going to tell me what that thing was," said Naruto holding on to Hinata's wrist tightly. She had fainted on top of Naruto. He placed his hand on her forehead and it was hot. He decides to carry her back to his home. When he had entered his apartment he didn't expect any home since he is alone expect his girlfriend Sakura. He placed the girl on his bed. He placed a wet cold rag on her forehead. He then started playing around with he staff. It didn't do anything. When he saw Hinata wake up he gave her back her staff.

"Thank you," said Naruto "For saving me back there,"

"Sure no problem," said Hinata with her soft voice; it was hard to imagine her fighting of that creature.

"So are you going to tell me know about those creatures?"

"Those creatures are the peoples sin," said Hinata.

"People's sin?"

"Yup, and they appear in huge amounts, that one was lust, which means someone near by is sinning," said Hinata getting up. Naruto was still sitting and noticed by accident that she wasn't wearing underwear and started to blush. Hinata noticed him blushing and asked him, "What's the matter Uzumaki-san?"

"Nothing," said Naruto looking at Hinata try to open the door but when she opened it she was being blocked by a shield.

"What? How come? Could it be that Naruto is the one?" said Hinata.

"Huh? What about me?"

"YOU, I can't get out because you must be the One," said Hinata.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Naruto when he heard a loud screech from a monster.

"Oh another one and this one is lust, Naruto your coming with me," said Hinata.

"Hell No," said Naruto.

"Please I'll explain everything later but I can't leave unless you leave with me," said Hinata.

"Fine," said Naruto following her out. She had lifted him up and started jumping on the roofs of the house. She had reached the location of the monster.

"Hey this is where Sakura-Chan lives," said Naruto.

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah she's my girlfriend,"

"Really,"

"Hey you look out," said Naruto. Hinata had placed Naruto down and started running after the creature. She had jumped and then kicked it in the face. The creature flew back.

"Naruto-san please follow me," said Hinata. Naruto had obeyed her and ran with her. Hinata had used her staff to open another Porto. She had opened it perfectly.

"Yeah you did it," yelled Naruto. When Hinata had fainted again and had lost most of her powers. Naruto noticed that glow that she had disappeared. He staff lost its glow.

He took her back home, not wanted to take her into Sakura's home.

When they had made it to his home he did the same thing like last time. But this time Hinata looked pale.

"Oh what the hell did I do?" said Naruto.

When the sun was rising Naruto was sleep on the ground while Hinata woke up.

"Oh my head, huh? what am I doing here still?" said Hinata getting up accidentally stepping on Naruto's hand.

"Ow," yelled Naruto, "Nice wake up call!" When he heard someone knocking on the door.

"I'll go and get it," said Hinata.

"No," yelled Naruto tackling Hinata, knocking her down on the floor.

"Okay," said Hinata.

"Go hide in the bathroom," said Naruto pushing her into a bathroom. He then went running towards the door. He saw Sakura threw the little hole, and he opened the door. Sakura had wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and told him, "I thought that I would come early and have sex with you,"

"Yeah?" said Naruto kissing her lips.

"Yeah," said Sakura closing the door behind her and she had taken his arm and took him to his room. When Sakura noticed how the bed wasn't as messy as usual. But then she didn't give it much thought. When she had lied on the bed and Naruto took her top off, he heard the monster screech. Hinata had ran out of the bathroom.

"Uzumaki-san we need to go," said Hinata.

"What?! Who is she Naruto?" demanded Sakura.

"I saved her from dieing at the park and she needs to go somewhere," said Naruto kissing Sakura's neck. Giving it a nice sucking on it.

"Naruto-san please that monster, lust its coming back," said Hinata pulling Naruto away. When Sakura had gotten up she had pushed Hinata and yelled at her, "Stupid Bitch don't you see we are in the middle of something,"

"Ah, I can't leave unless he follows, you're the cost for its appearing," said Hinata. IT was too late the monster had appeared.

"Damn it I lost my power," said Hinata. When a young man named Sasuke had come to there rescue. He had started fighting of the monster and opened the Porto with his eye. When the monster was gone he ran to Hinata.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" asked Hinata.

"That's the thanks I get for saving you," said Sasuke. "Plus what's this about you losing your power,"

"Damn it, not in front of them," said Hinata looking at Sakura putting on her shirt and Naruto amazed.

"Come were leaving," said Sasuke pulling her arm.

"I can't go I am bound to that human over there," said Hinata pointing at Naruto.

"Did he take your power?"

"I don't know," said Hinata.

"Here I'll scan," said Sasuke checking her to see if she was okay. "I see the problem your energy is only trapped, the one needs to kiss you,"

"What?!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh I forgot to mention his the one," said Hinata.

"Oh Hinata what's your father ganna see of this we are suppose to get married in two earth months," said Sasuke taking Hinata's hand. She jerked her hand away and looked away from him.

"I know you don't want to get married," said Sasuke.

"Then don't," barked Hinata.

"Why would I," said Sasuke sucking her neck when Naruto pushed him away.

-End Of Chapter 1-

Ohhh Sasuke your, such a pervert sorry Sasuke fan girls. But I couldn't resist. Don't worry still a NaruHina. But first it's a NaruSaku and a HinaSas no matter how she doesn't want to.

_**-NaruHinaforever**_

_**Naruto: Damn what did you do?**_

_**ME: I added a cliffhanger. **_

_**Jasmine: Hey I am her friend and Sasuke.**_

_**Sasuke: What?**_

_**Jasmine: You dick asshole, why the hell did you leave Naruto and Sakura mostly Sakura**_

_**Me: Jasmine, that's the original anime this is my story**_

_**Jasmine: So what (cry, sob)**_

_**Sasuke: Drama queen. **_

_**Jasmine: You bastard, you don't want any more problems (Takes out sword and starts chasing him)**_

_**Sasuke: Oh shit**_

_**Jasmine: Yeah you better run. **_

_**ME: Jasmine give me back my sword!**_

_**Jasmine: After his died. **_

_**ME: Tell next time**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why me 

"What's your problem?" yelled Sasuke. "I can easily kill you right here right now"

"No Sasuke don't you touch him," said Hinata getting in front of Naruto.

"Are you in love with him," stated Sasuke.

"No,"

"Then move aside women,"

"No, he helped me so I am going to help him,"

"Humph your pathetic Hinata," spat Sasuke leaving out of the window.

"So his, your future husband," said Naruto.

"Sadly yes," said Hinata facing Naruto who was taller then her. "Hey where's that girl?"

"Sakura? She left," said Naruto looking at his empty apartment. "Hey Hinata what's with me being the one, and having to kiss you,"

"The 'one' is the person who I am bound to forever, its weird me and a human, but you have to kiss me in order for me to go back and you with me,"

"What? you do realize that I have a girlfriend," barked Naruto.

"Yeah, but if we don't I won't be able to go back and I have to follow you everywhere," said Hinata.

"Ah, what am I going to do," said Naruto.

"Kiss me of course," said Hinata, "Here I'll show you," Hinata had tippy toed up to Naruto and kissed him on the lips, she felt most of her power come back, her staff didn't light up but she could do her magic again. When she had let go Naruto was blushing.

"What the HELL is your problem?" yelled Naruto, bright red.

"Oh I only got part back, don't tell me I have to make you fall in love with me," said Hinata.

"Oh My God my life is over," said Naruto hanging his head down.

"Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, ah I am a failure even at this," said Hinata running into the bathroom and closing the door. Naruto felt bad for her so he entered the bathroom and he saw her sitting on the floor sad. He sat next to her and said, "Sorry I shouldn't have gone all mean on you, that was only a kiss,"

"Thank you, but do you go to school?" asked Hinata.

"Oh yeah, Damn it I'm late," said Naruto.

"Wait I have to go with you," said Hinata.

"Fine, well apply at school now hurry up and come on," said Naruto brushing his teeth and stripping himself and went to take a shower with Hinata still in there. She was blushing and had gotten up and stripped herself and joined him.

"Hinata what are you doing?" yelled Naruto.

"What I'm taking a shower," said Hinata taking the soap from Naruto's hand and cleaning herself whipping some bruises. Naruto looked away and passed her a towel.

"Arigato," said Hinata

"Yeah whatever know get changing," said Naruto.

Hinata had started changing to her original clothes; Naruto was a little embarrassed but started changing to his uniform. They both ran out of the apartment and made it to the bus stop. He was going to make it thought a lot of people were staring at Hinata since she didn't dress normally. She was okay but Naruto was blushing he heard some pervert boys saying, "Look at that girl, she is someone good to fuck"

Naruto turned around and glared at the boys. "Oh shit her boyfriend is with her," said the pervert.

When they had finally reached the school a crowd of students were staring at Hinata and Naruto as they entered the school. When Naruto took her to the principal's office.

"What, young girl what are your wearing this is a school not a club," said Tsuande.

"Miss I would like to register for this school," said Hinata shyly.

"She is an orphan and had gotten kicked out for her age," said Naruto.

"Oh, I see, well we have an extra uniform," said Tsuande giving her the clothes, you can go change in the bathroom.

"Oh and miss she doesn't have underwear," said Naruto.

"What Naruto did you?"

"No she just was so poor," said Naruto.

"Okay, well she," said Tsuande.

"Oh and can she have my same schedule we sort of can't be separated," said Naruto.

"Well that will make my life easier and welcome Miss…"

"Hinata,"

"Okay Hinata what?"

"She doesn't know her family or her last name," said Naruto.

"Okay well her last name would be left out," said Tsuande handing her a list and some underwear. Don't ask from where.

"Thank you," said Hinata bowing and leaving out of the room with Naruto.

"Well that went okay," said Naruto when Sakura had came up to him and kissed him on the lips. She then stared at Hinata.

"Good morning Sakura-san," said Hinata.

"Hi Hinata," said Sakura glaring a bit.

"Oh Sakura-Chan do you think you can take her to the bathroom so she can change," said Naruto.

"Sure," said Sakura, pulling Hinata to the bathroom with Naruto waiting outside.

**Damn bound- thought Naruto. **

"Okay Hinata you can start changing," said Sakura.

"How?"

"What? You don't know how to change,"

"No where I come from we use our magic,"

"Riiggggghhhht," said Sakura teaching Hinata how to change and had gotten mad when she saw that Hinata had bigger breast then her.

**Humph what's with those boobs-thought Sakura.**

"Okay I am done," said Hinata looking like a regular student.

"Okay lets go meet Naruto-kun outside," said Sakura. When they had come out they noticed Sasuke was standing next to Naruto and they were glaring at each other.

"Sasuke, why the hell are you here? And wearing that uniform?" asked Hinata, ticked off.

"Well you're my soon to be wife and I need to make sure you come back with me," said Sasuke approaching Hinata for a kiss when she had shoved him aside, she started glaring at Sasuke.

"Whose he?" asked Sakura blushing.

"Sasuke Uchiha," said Hinata pointing at the boy.

"Nice to meet you," said Sasuke.

**No way that's the boy who I was in bed with last night- thought Sakura. **

"Nice to meet you," said Sakura fake smiling.

"Well Hinata we have class," yelled Naruto pulling the blue haired girl to Math A class.

When they had entered they had seen their teacher Ms. Kurenai. Naruto had passed her a note mentioning Hinata as the new student.

"Welcome to Math A Hinata, my name is Kurenai," said the red-eyed women. "Please take that seat next to Naruto's.

"Arigato," said Hinata.

Hinata had taken her seat next to Naruto.

"Okay class lets do some equations as a warm up," said Kurenai.

She had written: x2+2x+10 and factor it until you reach x , plus some harder problems then that.

"This is math to you people this is easy," said Hinata finishing the problem in two second flat.

"What?! How do you get this stuff," asked Naruto.

"Easy," said Hinata raising her hand indicating that she is finished.

When Kurenai was finished explaining the problem she had added logical problems. She wrote:

_If I passed the Math A test, then I studied,_ "Okay know write the logically equivalent, or contropostive, the inverse, and the converse.

"The WHAT?!" yelled Naruto.

"She means that the inverse is when she write the opposite like, _If I didn't pass the Math A test, then I didn't studied,_" said Hinata

"Correct," said the red-eyed women.

"Oh, then what's converse?" asked Naruto.

"It would be, _If I studied, then I passed the Math A test,_ and the contropostive is, _I didn't study, then I didn't pass the Math A test,_" said Hinata

"Excellent job Miss Hinata," said the Math A teacher.

"For Naruto that's the reality," said Shikamaru Nara.

"Hey," yelled Naruto.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara,"

"My name is Hinata,"

"Nice to meet you," said the lazy kid.

When the bell rang Naruto had ran out and Hinata hot on her heels with him to gym.

"Yeah Gym and its dodge ball," yelled Naruto entering the gym with Hinata slamming into Naruto.

"Ouch, why'd you run?" asked Hinata.

"Cause its dodge ball," said Naruto "The greatest game ever,"

"Really, how do you play?" asked Hinata

"If it is team dodge ball then you have to hit someone on the other team, and if it is one man standing then you hit everyone with the ball of course," said Naruto laughing.

"Oh, that sounds like fun I guess," said Hinata.

"Listen up you maggots," yelled Anko. "The game is team dodge ball girls against boys,"

"Ha this is going to be easy," said Naruto.

"Hey you new girl you don't have to play since its your first time," said Anko, "Plus we need to get you gym clothes,"

"Can I play in this?" asked Hinata.

"Whatever its your face," said Anko blowing her whistle as the boys went to there side and the girls went to their side.

"Hey whose the new girl?" asked Kiba Inuzuka.

"Oh she's Hinata," said Naruto.

"Oh so you know her, is she your girlfriend?" asked Kiba.

"Nah, just friend," said Naruto.

"Well then that makes it okay for me to ask her out," said Kiba getting a deadly glare from Sasuke.

When Anko blew the whistle every girl had gone to the back while Hinata had managed to grab a ball and just stood there.

"Naruto-san said you have to hit someone on the opposite team," said Hinata to herself. She had seen Sasuke there; she was mad at him and had missed and hit Kiba by accident. The poor boy had gotten hit badly and started nose bleeding. He had gone to the bench. "Okay Kiba's out," said Anko blowing her whistle.

-End OF Chapter-

_**Hey Everyone I'm sorry for the cut here, but I will continue to the next chapter. **_

_**Kiba: Damn why me?**_

_**Me: Sorry**_

_**Kiba: Yeah, Yeah**_

_**Naruto: When are we going to get to play again. **_

_**ME: Next chapter. **_

_**Naruto: Yeah!!**_

_**Hinata: This world is weird.**_

_**Me: At least you get to meet new people.**_

_**Hinata: Yeah thanks, oh and Sasuke**_

_**Sasuke: Yeah**_

_**Hinata: Stay the hell away from me (she was pushing Sasuke away)**_

_**Sasuke: Your mine**_

_**ME: Okay its ends here tell next time. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Recap:

"Naruto-san said you have to hit someone on the opposite team," said Hinata to herself. She had seen Sasuke there; she was mad at him and had missed and hit Kiba by accident. The poor boy had gotten hit badly and started nose bleeding. He had gone to the bench. "Okay Kiba's out," said Anko blowing her whistle.

---

All the boys noticed that she was the power and tried to get her out when she blocked every shot. Some girls in the back had gotten hurt from the balls and were out.

"Who the hell is she?" asked one of the boys near Naruto who had gotten out.

"Wow, humans are weak," said Hinata in a whisper tune. When she saw Sasuke, she aimed for him and had almost hit him but he barely dodged it, the ball left a crater on the wall.

**Crap she really hates that boy- thought Naruto. **

The bell had rung for them to leave gym, Hinata had to wait outside the boys locker room for Naruto to come out. Except it was Sasuke who came out, and had leaned on her.

"Get off of me," yelled Hinata punching him in the face.

"Ah, you little brat," barked Sasuke when he cupped her chin and left her. Naruto had finally come out and Hinata dragged him out of the gym.

"Hey what's your problem," yelled Naruto.

"Oh sorry," said Hinata letting go of his hand. "I guess I should be the one to blame huh,"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Oh nothing you can ignore me," said Hinata not facing him. They had walked to class together the whole day and had finally gone home. Hinata had opened a window and jumped on the roof, since where Naruto leaves is like a house apartment.

" I wonder what's her problem?" asked Naruto climbing the up to the roof and saw Hinata looking up at the sky.

"Naruto-san I-I wanted to ask you are you mad at me?" asked Hinata facing him.

"No it's not your fault it's my fault for being the one," smirked Naruto.

"I wanted to ask you about Sakura," said Hinata changing her expression to serious.

"Oh what about her?" asked Naruto.

"Is she a virgin?"

"What?! I know I didn't have any affairs with her," said Naruto blushing and turned to look the other way, when he felt Hinata's fingers under his chin and when she turned his head so he can face her.

"I wanted to tell you that she might be the sinner that cause that lust monster to appear!" said Hinata when

Naruto pushed Hinata's hand off of him.

"OF COURSE NOT," yelled Naruto.

"How do you know?" asked Hinata.

"OF course I know!" replied Naruto.

"Do you want to see?" asked Hinata.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"I can show you something like mirror," said Hinata taking out a small bag, and it was a powder she threw it in the air and it showed Sakura and she was moaning loudly with another man on top of her. He saw her kissing Sasuke.

"What the hell?!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm sorry I-I…" managed to say Hinata when Naruto yelled at her, "Shut up!" Hinata saw him suffer and decided to hug him, surprisingly he hugged her back. When he had let go they both went back inside, Hinata had went to the kitchen and started making rice balls. Naruto had followed her.

"Hinata, why can he have affairs with her?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, he is a dick and Sakura is probably the one for Sasuke," said Hinata forming the rice balls.

"Oh," said Naruto, Hinata had handed him a rice ball.

"Naruto, you do know when you fall in love with me and we kiss I will get my power, but if we do what they do I can die," said Hinata looking down at the plate. Naruto was shocked.

"Hey don't worry I am not in love with you, but when you kissed me why did most of your powers come back?" asked Naruto.

"Oh that was because that's proofs that you and me were meant to be together," said Hinata still looking down.

"Wow, that sounds like a fairytale," mocked Naruto.

"I guess so," said Hinata sadly.

"Why or who told you to marry Sasuke?"

"My father thought of me as a failure and wanted me to marry a powerful man," said Hinata.

"That sucks," said Naruto cupping her chin so she can face him, she was a blushing a light pink. "Why are you blushing?"

"Nothing," said Hinata facing away from him. "I think I should go take a shower,"

"Sure, go ahead," said Naruto, looking at Hinata stop 10 feet away from him.

"The shield spread out more," said Hinata, "But you have to take a bathe with me,"

"WHAT?!"

"Fine then you take a bathe first and I'll wait," said Hinata.

"Okay," said Naruto going into his room and took a towel, Hinata was following him, and she sat outside. Naruto had let the door unlock so for in case anything happened she could enter. When she heard the bathe water running, she heard Naruto enter the bathe. She decided to enter along with him. She took her uniform off and under wear and went to the other ending folding her legs in front of her chest. Naruto was blushing and looked away. Hinata had leaned forward on him and took the rag behind Naruto there bodied almost touched. Hinata slipped and landed right on top of Naruto. He yelled "Oh MY GOD". When he felt her breast touch his chest.

"What happened?" asked Hinata looking Naruto straight in the eye. She hugged him hoping that he would feel better, that only made him turn completely red. "Hinata you're not helping!" yelled Naruto.

"Sorry," said Hinata backing away from him and she took the soap and rag and started cleaning herself. Naruto couldn't move, even though he wanted too. He was feeling weird around her personal area. Especially when she was cleaning herself. He was about to move towards her when she asked him, "Do you want me to clean your back?"

"Sure," said Naruto nervous. He turned around so his back faced her. She took the rag and started cleaning his back gently. It felt nice to him, he felt relax, but that was ruined when Hinata had pressed her body on his back. He felt shivers go up his spine. Hinata had given him a soft kiss on the cheek and said, "I hope you liked it,"

"Y-yeah," stuttered Naruto, he then turned around to face her when he notice that she had gotten out of the tub. Naruto soon followed after her. He wrapped his towel around her. They both entered his room when Sakura came in and ran into Naruto's room and saw Hinata and Naruto naked.

"NARUTO-KUN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" yelled Sakura.

"Oh this, I was taking a bathe and so was Hinata do you have a problem with that?" asked Naruto coolly.

"Yes I do, you were in a tub naked with another women," said Sakura.

"Oh Hinata, she is my new girlfriend," said Naruto grabbing Hinata by the shoulder and pulled her in towards him.

"WHAT?!" yelled Sakura.

"Were threw Sakura, you can have sex with Sasuke for all I care," said Naruto hugging Hinata.

"WHAT?! How did you find out," yelled Sakura.

"Hinata used the powder to see us," said Sasuke mad.

"I see," said Sakura calmly. Sasuke had pulled Hinata away from Naruto and told her, "Why would you do that Hinata knowing where ganna get married in three months,"

"Because I don't love you, and you were having sex with Sakura," replied Hinata.

"Like you weren't," replied Sasuke.

"I was only taking a bathe with him that's all," said Hinata glaring at Sasuke.

"Whatever?" said Sasuke pushing down to the floor. He then took Sakura and ran out of there.

"I can't believe that I just told her that you and me were dating," said Naruto.

"Ah, I really owe you big time," said Hinata, Naruto had bent down to help Hinata up, when her towel got of and Hinata hugged Naruto. He fainted this time.

"I guess he has never seen a naked girl," said Hinata giggling, looking at the red boy. She took one of his t-shirts and put it on. She had sat on his waist and started stroking his hair.

**What I'm I doing? Did I really fall in love with him-thought Hinata. **

She noticed Naruto wake up, he saw her so close to him and how she was wearing one of his t-shirt. He then got up and started getting changed. When he was done Hinata pushed him down on the bed and kissed him full with passion. When Naruto had wanted to let go but didn't instead he deepen the kiss. When they had parted, they look at each other, and started smiling.

"Did it work?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't feel my powers at a 100," replied Hinata getting off of him and moving to his side.

-End OF CHAPTER-

_**ME: OW Naruto was blushing. **_

_**Naruto: Damn it**_

_**ME: Hey you saw a naked girl so blah. **_

_**Hinata: When do my powers come back?**_

_**Jasmine: when can I kill Sasuke?**_

_**ME: AH to many questions. You'll find out soon. **_

_**Jasmine: Oh Sasuke comes out and plays with my demon wind shirkuen. **_

_**Sasuke: Hell no you crazy bitch. **_

_**Jasmine: what that's it you're died. (Runs after Sasuke)**_

_**ME: Damn it and that my cue to start running too, please review nicely.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Recap: . She took one of his t-shirts and put it on. She had sat on his waist and started stroking his hair.

**What I'm I doing? Did I really fall in love with him-thought Hinata. **

She noticed Naruto wake up, he saw her so close to him and how she was wearing one of his t-shirt. He then got up and started getting changed. When he was done Hinata pushed him down on the bed and kissed him full with passion. When Naruto had wanted to let go but didn't instead he deepen the kiss. When they had parted, they look at each other, and started smiling.

"Did it work?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't feel my powers at a 100," replied Hinata getting off of him and moving to his side.

---

"That means one of us doesn't love the other," said Hinata.

"Sorry its me, I just don't know, the women that I will love forever is the one that I will approve, that she will be the only thing I can think of," said Naruto looking at Hinata smile at him. "Plus I don't expect any girl lower the a c-cup,"

"What's that?" asked Hinata looking at him.

"You don't have to worry you're not lower then a c-cup," said Naruto.

"Oh, well we'd better get started on our homework," said Hinata leaving the room and went to the door way when she noticed that she very far away and she can keep on going. She then started running towards Naruto, "NARUTO" yelled Hinata.

"What, what's the matter?" asked Naruto when Hinata had hugged him.

"We can be separated," said Hinata.

"Oh that is great," replied Naruto hugging her back.

"That means you and I were meant to be," said Hinata blushing as she rested her head on his chest.

"Whoa we are finally separated," said Naruto. When Hinata tried to do more advance magic she could open Porto's.

"Yes," yelled Hinata.

Her staff was shining bright blue, and she had her clothes on, her original clothes on. Naruto saw her jump out of the window and land on the ground safely. When an monster appeared and it was for jealousy.

"Jealousy, this should be fun," said Hinata attacking the monster, Naruto saw her face the monster off and this time he heard her say, "May you rest in peace," and the monster disappeared and Sasuke came back.

"So you two are in love," smirked Sasuke.

"The kiss worked," replied Hinata seriously.

"Yeah, did you two do it," said Sasuke kissing her neck.

"No," replied Hinata shoving him aside.

"Then you can't go back," replied Sasuke.

"What?!" yelled Hinata.

"You two kissed but love burns with passion when you two have sex," replied Sasuke.

"Crap, trapped again," yelled Hinata.

"Well good luck telling him that," said Sasuke disappearing. When he left Hinata had jumped up to Naruto and was face to face with him.

"Hey what's the matter?" asked Naruto.

"I…." was all Hinata managed to say when she fainted and was about to fall down the house when Naruto pulled her in and embraced her. He staff lost that glow and her face changed back.

"Naruto-kun, we need to have sex," said Hinata softly when she regained herself.

"We WHAT!?!" yelled Naruto.

"Sex," replied Hinata.

"Damn we are way to young well talk in a couple of years," replied Naruto blushing.

"Okay," said Hinata getting up from Naruto's grip, he felt embarrassed by what she had said. "But we can take bathe together right!"

"No!" yelled Naruto stomping away into the bathroom.

Hinata had entered the kitchen and started cleaning up his apartment like house. She cleaned those floors until they regained that new look. When Naruto came out he saw her cleaning up. He was hiding in the bathroom until midnight when he woke up and saw Hinata sleeping on the floor tired and her homework done.

"Oh crap I forgot I have homework too!" said Naruto.

He lifted her up and placed her on the bed and tucked her into bed and saw that worried look on her face.

When it 5:00 in the morning Hinata woke up and saw Naruto wasn't there so she found him on the couch sleeping. She kissed his forehead and let him sleep. She went into the bathroom and started getting ready and finally managed to put the uniform on. When it was 6 A.M she woke Naruto up.

"Naruto-san, Naruto-san wake up," said Hinata tapping him lightly.

"Oh, I'm up," said Naruto looking at those lavender eyes.

"I'll start breakfast and you start getting ready," said Hinata smiling at him, trying to hide the sadness.

When Naruto went into the bathroom Hinata started breakfast and started crying a little. When Naruto came out he saw Hinata's eyes were puffy and she was whipping them clean.

"Breakfast is done," said Hinata smiling.

"Okay," said Naruto looking at her with concern. She placed a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. While she had water and a piece of butter toast; she quickly went and grabbed her bag and waited on Naruto. When he finished her grabbed his stuff and they both went to take the bus, since Hinata had no money she was on top of the bus waiting for the school or when Naruto was going to get off. When she saw Naruto get off the bus she jumped of the top and landed besides him.

"Hinata, are you okay?" asked Naruto. Hinata just ignored him and saw Sakura hand in hand with Sasuke. Hinata could care less but Naruto was full of anger. She owned him so she went up front of him placed his hands on her hips and kissed him with passion making Sakura pissed. She just snorted and walked away with Sasuke while Naruto blushed.

"That's my dept to you," said Hinata walking besides Naruto. She was sad, a lot of people noticed this, but she focused on trying to smile. When she managed to fake smile she said, "Sorry Naruto-san I guess my head is in another world,"

"Okay," said Naruto with concern in his voice.

-Time Skip to lunch-

When it was lunchtime Naruto took Hinata to the roof in which they ate lunch.

"Naruto do you like the bento I made for you," said Hinata killing the silence.

"Yeah its delicious," said Naruto happy and dogged down the whole meal, while Hinata didn't bother to touch hers. She just looked up at the sky when a figure jumped up to her.

"Onii-Chan," yelled the little girl.

"Hinabi, what are you doing here?" asked Hinata hugging her little sister.

"I came to visit you, fathers is talking with the counselors up at home," said Hinabi noticing the rainstorm coming.

"I can see," said Hinata sadly. When Hinabi saw Naruto.

"Hey his the boy who has you trapped here!" said Hinabi pointing at Naruto.

"No, No it's my fault," said Hinata, "I got him involve, but is father mad?" asked Hinata.

"Mad as ever," replied Hinabi.

"Ah, this is why I am a failure," said Hinata going down on her knees.

"Hey no your not," yelled Naruto hugging her.

"Onii-Chan why don't you have sex with him and come home?" asked Hinabi.

"Because if he doesn't fall in love with me, and we have sex then I die," replied Hinata crying.

"Ah, you didn't kiss him yet!" yelled Hinabi.

"We did, but its not full love it wears off," replied Hinata.

"Well I think I should go back, father doesn't know that I came down here," said Hinabi jumping back up.

Naruto saw that little girl jump up so high.

"Hinata I'm sorry, if you want we can have sex," said Naruto blushing.

"No, I think we should wait," said Hinata.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah," replied Hinata.

-End Of Chapter 4-

_**Me: That's right kiddies we should wait until its time. **_

_**Naruto: Yeah right, I mean come on half the readers are probably 18 and older and had their fun nights. **_

_**Me: EWWL**_

_**Naruto: Hey you're writing this stuff**_

_**Jasmine: His got you their**_

_**Me: Jasmine I thought you were my friend, well whatever, until next time, oh and Sasuke is in the hospital for those Sasuke fan girls who want to see him.**_

_**Jasmine: What can't say he doesn't deserves it!**_

_**Me: Word, tell next time. (Waves good-bye)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Recap:

"Ah, you didn't kiss him yet!" yelled Hinabi.

"We did, but its not full love it wears off," replied Hinata.

"Well I think I should go back, father doesn't know that I came down here," said Hinabi jumping back up.

Naruto saw that little girl jump up so high.

"Hinata I'm sorry, if you want we can have sex," said Naruto blushing.

"No, I think we should wait," said Hinata.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah," replied Hinata.

----

When the day was over, they had walked home things were the same for _**(Wait for it….. Time Skip)**_

When it was December things started to change.

It was snowing and this was a little new to Hinata. Tsuande had bought Hinata a few clothes. So she didn't wear Naruto's clothes anymore.

"Naruto-san are you okay?" asked Hinata looking at Naruto struggling with Math A.

"Ah, how do you get this stuff?" asked Naruto going threw a breakdown.

"Easy," said Hinata. It took her the whole night to explain to him clearly, everything that they had learned that day.

When it was bedtime they had gotten an extra sleeping mat bed like thing.

When they woke up the next day it was a blizzard.

"Damn a blizzard…..YEAH NO SCHOOL!" yelled Naruto waking Hinata up.

"Naruto-kun what's the matter another monster," said Hinata.

"No, we have no school it's a blizzard," said Naruto.

"Oh, okay," said Hinata heading for the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah since this is your first winter the hot water only last an hour in the day, then afternoon, then night," stated Naruto.

"Oh, so who gets the bathe first?" asked Hinata.

"Since were use to it lets go together except this time you go in first," said Naruto.

"Okay," replied Hinata taking her clothes off, and entered the tub. Then Naruto followed, this wasn't awkward. They just took their bath and brushed their teeth then changed. Hinata started breakfast There lives were the same as usual.

"Hey Hinata," said Naruto.

"Yes," replied Hinata.

"Back to where you're from does it snow over there?" asked Naruto sipping his Hot Chocolate.

"No, its always warm, we are either training or killing monsters or learning to be house wives," replied Hinata trying out the Hot Chocolate. She learned from the back of the box.

"Really," said Naruto.

"Yeah," there was a silence in that room that was way too strange so Naruto said, "Why do we go out in the snow?"

"Okay," said Hinata getting her coat and boats that reached her knees. She was wearing a blue skirt with a white turtleneck. She had on strip white and blue socks that reached up to her knees. She whore her coat, which was lavender, and her scarf that matched her socks, and blue gloves and her black boats. While Naruto had a black and orange coat; underneath the coat he had his orange t-shirt with black long sleeves, and black pants. He whore black boats that reached his ankles. He also had an orange and black scarf, and black gloves. They had finally gone outside to see the snow and how deep it was. Hinata had jumped into the snow. Naruto just walked to her.

"Wow, this snow is so soft," said Hinata when Naruto threw a snowball, it hit her in the face.

"HAHAHAHAHA, you should watch out for those," said Naruto, then Hinata had thrown him another snowball. They had started their own snowball war. But they were interrupted when Sasuke and Sakura showed their faces there.

"Wow, Naruto, Hinata you two are not 7 years old," smirked Sakura.

"Sakura, what are you two doing here?" asked Naruto helping Hinata up from the ground.

"Oh just walking by," replied Sakura.

"Or to bug us," finished Naruto.

Hinata had bumped into the house, making snow from the roof's edge come down on Sakura, and Naruto had started laughing.

"OH, you dobe and teme," yelled Sakura storming off with Sasuke.

"She deserves it," smirked Naruto helping the dizzy Hinata. "What's up with you lately?"

"I feel so happy, but dizzy," replied Hinata gaining her balance.

Then they had walked to the park and made a snowman. Naruto had started to feel happy, more open around her. He kept on dreaming about her for the past week.

**I think I am in Love with her- thought Naruto. **

When they had finally decided to go home Hinata was shaking.

"Idiot who told you to wear a skirt when it's snowing," said Naruto hugging her hoping she'd get warmer.

"What do you expect I don't have any pants, AACHHOO," said Hinata

"Oh your burning up we'd better get you inside," said Naruto holding her bridal style back home. He placed her in bed noticing her cheeks were red, because of the cold and her face looked pale. He decided to go to the store and buy some more food, and medicine he left Hinata at home.

"Ah, why did he go by himself," said Hinata.

"Because your sick," said Sasuke entering threw the window.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hinata.

"I was just passing by and wanted to see you," said Sasuke.

"It's time isn't it," said Hinata.

"We are to get married in three more days," said Sasuke, "Your father wants you home,"

"What? He would never want me home," replied Hinata.

"Well I'm taking you back up, I need you to kiss Naruto, he feel in love with you," said Sasuke.

"Really?" asked Hinata.

"Really!" replied Sasuke.

Then Naruto came he entered his apartment with Sakura behind him.

"She followed me," said Naruto setting next to Hinata.

"Sasuke, did you tell her!" said Sakura.

"Yeah," said Sasuke. "Know kiss," added Sasuke.

Hinata had pulled them into a deep passionate kiss. Naruto only returned it.

When they had let go, they looked at each other in the eye.

"Okay, know you two need to do it," commanded Sasuke.

"Hinata what's going on?" asked Naruto.

"My time is up, when we do it I'm gone," said Hinata.

"What?! But I don't want you to leave," replied Naruto holding on tight to her hand.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, I have to go back, father's waiting and this storm is because of him," said Hinata noticing the snow blow harder.

"No, I won't do it," yelled Naruto.

"Naruto…" was all Hinata managed to say when she had fainted.

"Hinata," yelled Naruto.

"Don't scream dobe," said Sasuke.

"Well it looks like we are snowed in," stated Sakura looking outside at the storm.

"Shit now you two are stuck here too," cursed Naruto.

"Get use to it," smirked Sasuke.

"Well whatever," said Naruto looking at Hinata coughing.

Sasuke and Sakura left the room.

"Sasuke-kun we need to grab our loved ones," said Sakura sadly.

"I know but I can't love you, I'm marrying Hinata," replied Sasuke just as sad.

"Fine then I will make Hinata heart broken tonight," said Sakura.

"I will take her away from Naruto," said Sasuke.

-Night Time-

"Okay you two stay out here!" said Naruto.

"Fine," replied Sakura and Sasuke.

He then entered his room that Hinata was sleeping at. She soon woke up and asked Naruto, "Can we take a bath together"

"Sure," said Naruto.

Soon they left to the bathroom. Sakura was wondering why those two entered the bathroom together. Then she heard the water running.

"They couldn't, no they would," said Sakura entering the bathroom looking at Naruto and Hinata naked taking a bathe together.

"Naruto, you two are bathing naked," blurted Sakura.

"What this is normal," replied Naruto.

"Really?"

"Yup"

Hinata then cuddled on to Naruto. Making Sakura faint on the floor.

"You know she would faint didn't you," said Naruto.

"Yes I did," replied Hinata.

Then Sasuke rushed to see the bathroom door open and Sakura fainted on the ground. He then entered and saw Hinata and Naruto in the tub and Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata, and they both stared at Sasuke.

"Teme, what do you want?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing," said Sasuke coolly taking Sakura with him.

When they were finished Sasuke and Sakura gave it a crack. They both entered the bathtub. Hinata was walking to the kitchen when Naruto stopped her.

"You know you should stay in bed," said Naruto with concern.

"I know, but I'll just make some Ramen," said Hinata smiling.

"I'll make it," said Naruto.

They both had entered the kitchen and Hinata sat down and watched Naruto make instant ramen. When it was done they both had some ramen.

"Hinata, do you really have to go?" asked Naruto sipping his ramen up.

"I have to, but you can come too," said Hinata.

"Really?"

"Yeah, plus you remind me of someone I've seen, he had blonde spiky hair and he didn't tell us his last name though" said Hinata staring at Naruto.

"Amazing, can you imagine if my father is one of your people," replied Naruto.

"Yeah that would be great," said Hinata finishing up her Ramen, when Sasuke and Sakura came out.

The heater was broken, and that apartment was really cold.

Naruto took two blankets out and wrapped himself and Hinata with one and gave the other to Sasuke and Sakura.

When Hinata fell asleep and Sasuke; Sakura took this chance and took Naruto to his room.

"Naruto-kun, I love you," said Sakura leaning on Naruto.

"Well you should thought of that before you did 'it' with Sasuke teme," replied Naruto shoving Sakura off of him. When Hinata heard Naruto argue with Sakura she entered his room and saw both of them making out, she felt like her heart was broken and ran out of the house into the blizzard of course she had her coat and everything. Naruto felt colder and saw Hinata was gone and so was Sasuke.

"Hinata, crap," yelled Naruto running outside and so did Sakura they went out with a flashlight since some of the electricity went out. He reached the first place he meet her, which is where he found her fainted on the snow. He ran to her and hugged her, her body was so cold that it felt like her life was drained out of it. He hugged her and ran back home with her. Sakura followed behind him and they entered to see Sasuke with another man who had Hinata's eyes. Hinata was in Naruto's hands.

"Neji, that's the boy," said Sasuke pointing at Naruto.

-End OF Chapter-

_**Me: Oh Neji what's he ganna do. **_

_**Jasmine: OW, poor Hinata, **_

_**Sakura: Man do I feel bad**_

_**Me: You should**_

_**Naruto: Well I hope she is still alive.**_

_**Hinata: Of course I am**_

_**Naruto: I know (he went to her and gave her a kiss)**_

_**Jasmine: where's Sasuke?**_

_**Me: Oh he came out of the hospital**_

_**Jasmine: YEAH**_

_**Me: -.- oh boy tell next time **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Recap:

"Naruto-kun, I love you," said Sakura leaning on Naruto.

"Well you should thought of that before you did 'it' with Sasuke teme," replied Naruto shoving Sakura off of him. When Hinata heard Naruto argue with Sakura she entered his room and saw both of them making out, she felt like her heart was broken and ran out of the house into the blizzard of course she had her coat and everything. Naruto felt colder and saw Hinata was gone and so was Sasuke.

"Hinata, crap," yelled Naruto running outside and so did Sakura they went out with a flashlight since some of the electricity went out. He reached the first place he meet her, which is where he found her fainted on the snow. He ran to her and hugged her, her body was so cold that it felt like her life was drained out of it. He hugged her and ran back home with her. Sakura followed behind him and they entered to see Sasuke with another man who had Hinata's eyes. Hinata was in Naruto's hands.

"Neji, that's the boy," said Sasuke pointing at Naruto.

---

"You are the one," said Neji pointing at Naruto. "You have Hinata-sama,"

He checked her up and Hinata woke up. She saw her cousin.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" asked Hinata.

"I came to check up on you, you are sick aren't you," said Neji.

"No, I'm okay," said Hinata, Naruto had placed her on the floor and she was a little wobbly so he held her.

"Look at you and that boy what's your name?" demanded Neji.

"Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto.

"Uzumaki?!" said Neji in shock.

"Yeah what of it," replied Naruto.

"Hinata you two need to go up with me," said Neji. "Just carry her and you two will be able to step foot up there," Hinata was leaning on Naruto and they jumped up from the window. Naruto was shocked but he saw Sasuke and Sakura jump up as well. They had seen the sun's light, and they soon saw something that looked like another world. It was a paradise. Naruto was amazed and Hinata seemed to feel better and they started walking towards this huge tall white and gold building. When they had entered the placed looked like a temple. It was so huge and you can see pure water running threw a fountain inside. Then they saw Hiashi the man in charge and Hinata's father.

"Father," said Hinata.

"Daughter, you finally came back home," said Hiashi glaring at Naruto. "Whose he?"

"His Naruto Uzumaki, he was the 'one'," replied Hinata.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?"

"This is what women on Earth wear," replied Hinata.

Then Hiashi stared at Naruto and thought Uzumaki.

"Boy you did you kiss her," said Hiashi.

"I-I did," stuttered Naruto.

"I see," said Hiashi. "Hinata, I want you to show him around,"

"Yes father," said Hinata showing Naruto out.

When they had reached a huge fountain thoughts were running threw his head, about this place and how the textbooks are wrong. Then Hinata interrupted his thoughts.

"Naruto-kun, this is where I grew up," stated Hinata trying to kill the silent.

"Really this place is so huge," said Naruto. Then Hinabi came to them,

"Hinata-nii-chan your back, so does that mean that Naruto-san will be living with us," said the little girl.

"I don't know," said Hinata.

"What do you mean live here?" asked Naruto.

"I told you when we've been chosen your meant to live here or me with you," said Hinata.

"Okay, so how does this work?" asked Naruto.

"What do you mean?"

"Like how are we suppose to choose between Earth and this place,"

"Oh that's up to us," replied Hinata when a tall man came to them.

"Hinata your back," said the tall man, who had on a long brown robe, (like what the monks wear).

"No, I'm not sure," replied Hinata. The tall man stared at Naruto like if he knew that child. "Oh I'm sorry this is Naruto Uzumaki," added Hinata.

"Nice to meet you," said Naruto shaking the mysterious man's hand.

"My name is Yondaime, it's nice to meet you," and with that he left.

"Hinata who is that man?" asked Naruto.

"Oh he is a good friend," replied Hinata.

"Why doesn't he show his face?" asked Naruto, but before Hinata had answered the question Neji came to them.

"Hinata-sama your father has decided to let you live here if that boy lives here," said Neji.

"Really but what about the second step?" asked Hinata.

"Don't worry he had an exception," said Neji.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know but he wants to speak to you," replied the older boy.

"Okay," said Naruto.

"Hinata you stay," said Neji, Hinata pouted but understood.

"Yes, Neji-nii-chan," said Hinata.

With that Neji and Naruto disappeared.

-Meanwhile at Hiashi's office-

"Ah, Naruto, I wanted to speak to you in private," said the elder.

"Yes, sir," said Naruto entering this huge office.

"I wanted to ask you, back on Earth, did you have a family?" asked Hiashi

"No," replied Naruto.

"I see,"

"If I may ask why do you want to know?" asked Naruto.

"Because, it seems like you don't know that your not a human," said Hiashi seriously.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Your one of us!" said Hiashi.

"But how, I don't even look like you," said Naruto.

"Yes, but you don't even realize that there are different types, did you not notice that Sasuke doesn't look like us, because he is an Uchiha and Hinata is a Hyuga, while you are a Uzumaki, you're the last child for the most powerful clan," stated Hiashi.

"I am?" asked Naruto in shock.

"Yes you are, and your father and mother are here!" said Hiashi.

"Can I meet them?" asked Naruto.

"Of course," said Hiashi letting a man and women enter.

The women had blonde long hair and blue eyes with whisker marks on her cheeks. She had a blue kimono sleeve dress, and the rest was lilac, she had bandaged the souls of her feet and wrist. While the male, had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked like Naruto, he had brown boats, (Like what Link from the legend of Zelda wears), and he had on a brown man kimono.

Naruto just watched the two when the women had hugged Naruto.

"My son," said the women.

"Mom?" asked Naruto returning the hug, he was taller then his mom.

Then Hiashi had approached Naruto and also gave him a hug.

Naruto just saw his parents, but wanted to know why he lived on Earth.

"Mom, Dad, why did you sent me to Earth?" asked Naruto.

"Because we wanted to safe you, our clan was dieing," said Yondaime.

"So you wanted to safe me by sending me down to the Earth," said Naruto.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you were died," stated Lin (whose his mom)

When they had left Hiashi's office, Hinata was waiting for Naruto but noticed Yondaime and Lin followed him. Naruto hugged Hinata, which caught her off guard and made her blush.

"Guess what these are my parents," said Naruto.

"Really so Yondaime-san and Lin-san were your parents," said Hinata.

"Yeah, I guess know I am not alone," said Naruto.

"So are you ganna live on Earth or here?" asked Hinata.

-End OF Chapter-

_**Me: Oh Naruto what's it ganna be?**_

_**Naruto: Crap what a hard question!**_

_**Hinata: You can do it!**_

_**Yondaime: Yes my son. **_

_**Lin: Will always love you**_

_**Naruto: Wow talk about pressure, help me.**_

_**Jasmine: Dude your on your own. **_

_**Me: Yup**_

_**Jasmine: Hey where's Sasuke?**_

_**Me: He, made a restraining order for you, you can't go near him. **_

_**Jasmine: Crap, well I'll get him in two weeks that's when it's over. **_

_**Sasuke: OMG can you control her?**_

_**Me: No**_

_**Sasuke: Why?**_

_**Me: cause I don't like you**_

_**Sasuke: -.-**_

_**Me: Bye everyone please review. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Recap:

When they had left Hiashi's office, Hinata was waiting for Naruto but noticed Yondaime and Lin followed him. Naruto hugged Hinata, which caught her off guard and made her blush.

"Guess what these are my parents," said Naruto.

"Really so Yondaime-san and Lin-san were your parents," said Hinata.

"Yeah, I guess know I am not alone," said Naruto.

"So are you ganna live on Earth or here?" asked Hinata.

---

"I don't know, but I just want to get to know my parents some more," said Naruto.

"That's great," said Hinata.

"So Hinata he is your 'one'" said Lin

"Yes," said Hinata blushing.

"Did he d-flower you?" asked Lin.

"WHAT?! No I didn't," yelled Naruto bright red.

Lin just laughed and gave her son a hug.

"I'm so glad to see how much you've grown," said Lin.

"Mom, I'm glad to now that I am not alone," said Naruto returning the hug.

"Hinata, can I ask you a question?" asked Yondaime.

"Yes sir," said Hinata.

"I want you to live with him on Earth and train him," said Yondaime.

"Yes sir," replied Hinata.

"Naruto, your ganna live on Earth and Hinata here is ganna train you," said Yondaime placing his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Really," said Naruto, "So then I can do that stuff Hinata can do?"

"Of course your just not awaken," said Lin understanding the situation.

"I understand," said Naruto.

"Well I think we should go back down, since we left the door open," said Hinata.

"WHAT?! ALL THE COLD IS GOING TO GO IN, LETS GO!" yelled Naruto grabbing Hinata's hand and they went back to the door way.

"Bye, don't worry I'll take care of him," said Hinata waving good-bye, when they had jumped off. Hinata had grabbed Naruto's hand and held him towards her and they landed safely on the ground, the snow was really deep.

"Come lets go in," said Naruto, entering his apartment, which was freezing. He turned the heater on hoping that it would work and it did.

5 minutes later the room was warm.

"Ahh, finally a warm room," said Naruto.

"Is their hot water?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, want to take a bath?" asked Naruto.

"Okay," said Hinata. They had stripped themselves of there clothes. They had entered the warm tub.

"Ah this is relaxing," said Hinata closing her eyes. When Naruto asked, "Hinata how do we awaken my power?"

"Your power, that's simple, just like me, we have to do it," said Hinata.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Yup," said Hinata getting nice an comfy.

"Then lets do it tonight," said Naruto.

"What?!" yelled Hinata and two voices from outside the bathroom.

"I mean, if that's step one then lets do it," said Naruto. "Plus I've seen you naked," added Naruto.

"Okay if you say so," said Hinata getting out of the tub. Naruto followed along and lifted her up bridal style. Sakura mouth drop down, when she saw Naruto naked lifting Hinata up who was also naked. She was jealous because Hinata had more curves then she did.

"Naruto you can't be serious," said Sakura.

"Of course I am," said Naruto.

"Why don't have a drink," said Sasuke holding a bottle of Sake that's name was hidden. Naruto and Hinata had gotten changed. When they came out, Sasuke poured in some sake in there cups. The drinks mostly effected Sakura and Hinata who were drunk.

"Naruto-kun, why do you want sex" said Hinata hugging him. He was a little uncomfortable. When Sasuke was enjoying Sakura, being all over him.

"Hinata your drunk I think you had enough," said Naruto.

"Your dad told me to train you and," and that is all she said when she fainted.

"Well wasn't that interesting," said Naruto carrying Hinata to his bedroom when she woke up and she was back to herself.

"Naruto-kun, I had to fake it so we can have sometime alone," said Hinata hugging Naruto.

"Smart little girl," said Naruto kissing her. When he let his arm wonder up her skirt and he took it off. He then took her turtle neck off. He started kissing her neck, when he stopped.

"Naruto are you in love with me?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know," replied Naruto getting ready to unhook her bra.

"You do know if you don't love me I will die, right?" said Hinata.

"I guess, we should date, before we get here, so then we have to wait," said Naruto. Hinata quickly got dress again, when they noticed that it stop snowing and the sun came out.

"Hey why don't we go outside," said Hinata.

"Sure," said Naruto.

With that they left and Sasuke and Sakura followed behind to find the snow to be very deep. Hinata started running in the snow.

"Hey wait up," yelled Naruto running after her.

"They seem so happy," said Sakura.

"I know, and it seems like I don't have to marry Hinata," mentioned Sasuke.

"That great," said Sakura happily.

"I know, but for some reason it doesn't sound great," stated Sasuke.

"I think you feel in love with her," said Sakura.

"You think, there is only one way to check," said Sasuke approaching Hinata and kissing her on the lips.

He felt so happy kissing he held her tightly and didn't let go, until Naruto pushed him away and she slapped him.

"Don't you ever do that again," said Hinata pissed.

"You heard my girlfriend," states Naruto holding Hinata and never letting go.

"I just wanted to see, if I was in love, and it seems like I am," said Sasuke.

"Don't you dear tell Father," states Hinata.

"And if I do tell him, you were originally mine," said Sasuke.

"I belong to no man, but for the man I have been bond to," said Hinata

"I see," said Sasuke.

"Your up to something aren't you," said Hinata pointing at him.

He stayed quiet.

The only thing you can't analyze is that once your free your mine, your father said so- thought Sasuke.

-End Of Chapter-

ME: Ouch Cold 

_**Hinata: HELL NO**_

_**Naruto: HELL TO THE MOTHER FREAKEN NO**_

_**Sasuke: Man I don't bite.**_

_**Jasmine: Not when I am done with you. **_

_**ME: Jasmine, **_

_**Jasmine: Fine but times almost up, you son of a –beep- is died, unless you return to Konha**_

_**Me: Jasmine but he its Kishimoto Masashi who we are waiting for. **_

_**Jasmine: I know but Sasuke is still on my list, he is one of men, but he is in trouble**_

_**Me: Okay (horror music plays) tell next time. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Recap:

"I belong to no man, but for the man I have been bond to," said Hinata

"I see," said Sasuke.

"Your up to something aren't you," said Hinata pointing at him.

He stayed quiet.

-----

-The Next Day-

"Ah, why school," whined Naruto.

"Well I should go back home and get changed, I'll see you two are school," said Sakura, with that Sasuke and Sakura left.

"Hey Hinata are you okay you look kind of serious?" asked Naruto.

"No, I'm okay, well lets get ready we have school," said Hinata smiling at him,

"Okay," said Naruto.

When both of them were done they had walked out to see the sun shining. They walked silent to the bus stop; Hinata was on top of the bus as usual and Naruto inside.

When they reached the school Hinata jumped of the bus and landed in Naruto's arms.

"Okay, miss show of, were here," said Naruto.

"Sorry," said Hinata blushing.

When they entered the school, they had there same classes, and Naruto was still panicking. But when they had gym Sasuke wasn't there.

**Why isn't he here, don't tell me he went back, and no he wouldn't- thought Hinata. **

"Hinata if you don't watch out your ganna get hit," warned Naruto.

"Oh right sorry," said Hinata catching one of the balls.

"How do you do it?" asked a girl.

"Oh, this is easy to me they are moving slow so I can catch it" said Hinata hitting two boys at the same time. Though she was ambushed, this was easy for her, but when she saw the bad storm, she knew something bad was happening back home. So since she was distracted Kiba had gotten her. All the boys cheered and the girls had started crying out "crap". When gym was over Hinata had waited for Naruto. He asked her again, "Hinata is something wrong?"

"It's father, his mad," said Hinata.

"Oh because of the storm," said Naruto.

"Yeah,"

little did they know TenTen was overhearing them. She was shocked when she saw Neji come from sky and in threw the open window.

"Neji, its father isn't it," said Hinata.

"Since you already know, you should know that he waiting for you," said Neji.

"Alright lets go," said Hinata. "Naruto you're coming with us,"

"Hai," said Naruto.

When Neji tried to jump up he couldn't and he found why. When TenTen was found out Neji was disappointed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to overhear," said TenTen.

"It's okay," said Hinata, "Nii-chan it seems like TenTen is your 'one'"

"Cool, so know he has to go threw, with what I went threw," said Naruto.

"Ah, this is annoying," said Neji. "Well your coming with me," and he lifted her up on his back and jumped out of the window, while Hinata had Naruto with a side hug and jumped up with his help. TenTen was surprised when she saw Neji jump from cloud to cloud. The same thing with Hinata, Naruto was just trying to jump himself.

"Not yet Naruto-kun, when you unleash your power," said Hinata.

When they finally made it all the way up, and they entered Hiashi's office, he was surprise to see another human.

"Neji, what's the meaning of this?" asked Hiashi calmly.

"She is my 'one'," said Neji.

"I see, well this is happening a lot lately," said Hiashi.

"I know," said Neji sadly.

"Father you wanted to speak to me?" asked Hinata.

"Yes I did, I just remembered that you are suppose to marry Sasuke of the Uchiha's," said Hiashi.

"I CAN'T" yelled Hinata. "I mean I have been chosen and he is from the Uzumaki, the most powerful," added Hinata.

"Did he ask for your hand in marriage,"

"No,"

"Then you are to marry Sasuke so fall in love with Naruto and help him get his powers and as soon as you're done you are to come back here and marry Sasuke," ordered Hiashi.

"Yes sir," said Hinata bowing and leaving with Naruto.

"What a pain," said Naruto.

"At least your not suppose to marry a complete dick," said Hinata.

"Ouch that hurts," said Sasuke wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist.

"Don't touch me," demanded Hinata.

"You're my son to be wife, you might as well get use to it," said Sasuke.

"I know, but I am not married to you yet," said Hinata.

"Fine," replied Sasuke letting go of Hinata.

Naruto just stood there confused at the whole situation.

When Sasuke disappeared Hinata was hurt but not physically but emotionally. She started crying and told Naruto, "We should be going,"

"Okay," said Naruto. With that they went to exit and jumped off. Neji soon followed behind and jumped of with TenTen on his back.

When they had landed they had made it to their last class and left to go home.

"Um…Naruto, we should go on this date, and give it a try," said Hinata.

"Okay," said Naruto. With that they left to a nearby café. They had ordered a hot chocolate and some toast.

"Hey Hinata, what if I purpose to you, would do be free from the Uchiha?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I would, be you wouldn't want to live with me forever, I am a failure after all," said Hinata looking down.

"No your not," shot Naruto. "From what I've seen you're the strongest," added Naruto.

"Thank you," said Hinata looking up and giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Gaining some aw's, from the waitress.

"Here you go," said the waitress

"Thank you," said Hinata looking at Naruto who was blushing only lightly.

When they had finished eating they went back home but took the long way home.

"Hinata, I've been meaning to tell you that I am in Love with you," said Naruto.

"You are," said Hinata with glee, but then had gotten sad.

"Also how do you people ask for marriage?" asked Naruto holding Hinata's hand.

"We just have to speak to your parents and my father, and were good to go," said Hinata blushing and looking down at her feet; Naruto had cupped her chin with his free hand and made her look at him, and said, "Lets go and ask," said Naruto.

"First lets get your powers back and make you going back home as a training lesson," said Hinata.

"Okay, but this is my first time," said Naruto.

"Mines too," said Hinata.

-End Of Chapter 8-

Me: OH Naruto Hinata 

_**Naruto:….**_

_**Hinata:….. (Blush)**_

_**Me: Heh don't worry I hope everything goes okay**_

_**Hinata: Please make it okay. **_

_**Me: TELL NEXT TIME**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Recap:

"Also how do you people ask for marriage?" asked Naruto holding Hinata's hand.

"We just have to speak to your parents and my father, and were good to go," said Hinata blushing and looking down at her feet; Naruto had cupped her chin with his free hand and made her look at him, and said, "Lets go and ask," said Naruto.

"First lets get your powers back and make you going back home as a training lesson," said Hinata.

"Okay, but this is my first time," said Naruto.

"Mines too," said Hinata.

---

When Naruto left the money on the counter and took Hinata's hand and he walked out with her. When they had enterer the apartment Naruto had lifted Hinata bridal style.

"For a strong girl you way almost nothing," said Naruto, Hinata just started blushing. When he opened the door to his room he saw Sasuke and Sakura sitting on his bed.

"I hope were not interrupting anything," said Sakura.

"Well you kind of are," said Hinata.

"We just came to say hi," smirked Sasuke approaching Hinata who was in Naruto's hands. He cupped her chin and Naruto just placed her down. Hinata slapped his hand away. When Naruto heard the doorbell ring. Hinata decided to open it and she saw Kiba.

"Oh Hinata, I thought this was Naruto's home," said Kiba.

"Yes it is, I'll get him," said Hinata when she saw him come out, and Sasuke and Sakura.

"I'm I interrupting something?" asked Kiba.

"Don't worry you can come in, I'll make the tea," said Hinata.

"Okay," said Kiba entering the home, when they had all enter the living room. Hinata soon joined them.

She sat next to Naruto.

"So what brings you here?" asked Naruto.

"I just wanted to know how did you pass you math test?" asked Kiba.

"Hinata here in the best tutor," said Naruto.

"Really, think she could help me?" asked Kiba.

Hinata soon ran into the kitchen and started surviving the hot chocolate since there wasn't any tea. Kiba had entered the kitchen to see if he can help.

"Hinata, I was wondering if you can help me in Math," plied Kiba.

"Sure," said Hinata taking the hot chocolate in the coffee table.

"Thank you," said Kiba following behind. When he took her hand and lead her to the kitchen table and took out some textbooks.

"Okay let's get started," said Kiba.

"Okay," said Hinata,

-An hour later-

"Kiba your still here?" asked Naruto.

"Were almost done," said Hinata.

"Okay," said Naruto entering his room, then the bathroom.

"Hey Hinata why do you live with Naruto is he forcing you to live here?" asked Kiba.

"No, he is just someone who gave me a roof to live under!" said Hinata.

"So the rumors are true you are an orphan," said Kiba, taking Hinata's hands.

"Don't worry, plus I've gotten use to living here and…." Hinata was cut off when Kiba kissed her in the lips passionately when Naruto came out of the bathroom,

"Hey Hinata…." Said Naruto when he saw Hinata and Kiba under a deep passionate kiss. He soon grew jealous and hurt. When Hinata broke the kiss she saw Naruto run.

"Why did you do that?!" yelled Hinata when she felt another demon appear.

"What do you mean? It's not like you love him?" asked Kiba with a smirk.

"Damn it, can you excuse me?" said Hinata running into the bathroom. She saw the demon grow, from outside the bathroom window, "Naruto-kun, please don't be jealous," plied Hinata.

"I'm not jealous," said Naruto pouting.

"If you don't stop know that monster will grow big enough to destroy the who city," said Hinata. When Kiba heard behind the door.

"So what, what if this is another excuse," said Naruto.

"Because I love you, and I am willing to give my self up to you," said Hinata pulling Naruto down and kissing him in the lips passionately.

Kiba saw this and knew that she loved him. When the monster disappeared, Naruto pulled Hinata into another deep kiss. When they broke apart Naruto took Hinata to the bedroom.

He started unbuttoning Hinata's school blouse. Nothings new but he gets to touch her. He started kissing her neck. When he unhooked her bra, he flung it across the room. Hinata helped by pulling down her skirt and underwear. Naruto flung those around the room as well. He took his towel off and went down her goddess body. Until he reached her legs, she closed her legs shut when she sat up.

"Hold on," said Hinata moving aside, when she entered the bathroom. She had prepared herself mentally and then had gone back to the bathroom. She entered into his bedroom looking at Naruto lye on the bed and look up, she caught him off guard when she sat on his stomach. She lied down on top of him, and she was kissing him in the lips.

"are you ready?" asked Hinata seductively.

"Yeah," said Naruto. When she lowered herself down his body, she reached his manhood. She wondered how he was going to get that thing in her womanhood it was at least 9 inches. When she felt Naruto's hands on her, she went up to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

When she felt his hands on her ass. She just reached down to his manhood and squeezed it.

"How's that?" asked Hinata.

"That's feels wonderful," moaned Naruto.

When she lowered her self and entered the tip of his man hood into her mouth. She did that until she was satisfied. When she had finished Naruto lifted her up and said, "my turn," he soon flipped her over. She was waiting to see what's he going to do. When he was getting ready to finish it all off, he carefully took his time and first enjoyed the flavor of Hinata then he entered his manhood into her womanhood,

"Oh Naruto-kun," moaned Hinata in pain, as he still try to get all of it in he succeeded, Hinata was sweating and for her to stop screaming because of the pain he kissed her on the lips. When they were done Naruto got off of her and Hinata cuddled herself next to Naruto.

-The Next Day-

Sasuke appeared in front of Hinata and Naruto.

"Hinata time to wake up," said Sasuke, when he saw her cuddled to Naruto.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" asked Hinata rubbing her eyes.

"I came for you, it's time your fathers waiting," said Sasuke.

"What but I…"

"But you nothing, the deal was along as you got your powers back you are mine," said Sasuke lifting her up when Naruto woke up.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"So you fully awaken Naruto, I can see your blood red eyes," said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Naruto when he saw Hinata in Sasuke's hands, she seemed depressed.

"Naruto-kun, I have to go, I'm sorry for all of the trouble that I've caused," said Hinata crying, "Good bye," she added when her kimono was back on Sasuke had a tight grip on her. With that he disappeared.

"Hinata," yelled Naruto.

He had gotten fully dressed and tried to jump up when he saw Neji and TenTen.

"Hey boy, what are you doing?" asked Neji.

"I need to go back up," said Naruto.

"Where's my cousin?" asked Neji.

"The Teme took her up, his going to marry her and I want to stop it since Hinata doesn't love him!" stated Naruto.

"Did you get your powers and give hers back?" asked Neji.

"Of course," said Naruto when he faced Neji, he saw his pure red eyes.

"I see, come on," said Neji lifting TenTen up and told Naruto to jump up. When Naruto jumped up he felt as light as a feather.

"Cool!" shouted Naruto.

-End Of Chapter 9-

Me: Oh snap run Naruto 

_**Naruto: Yeah I can jump!  
Hinata: Good job Naruto**_

_**Jasmine: where's Sasuke-kun? (Sasuke hides)**_

_**Sakura: His behind the bed**_

_**Jasmine: Yeah! Come here Sasuke**_

_**Sasuke: Stay the hell away from me!**_

_**Jasmine: Aw your no fun, I thought you loved training (takes out grenade)**_

_**Sasuke: Crap…. Save me**_

_**Me: What I can't here you?**_

_**Sasuke: damn it**_

_**Me: Peace out everyone**_

_**Hinata: Please leave a review**_

_**Sasuke: Please save me**_

_**Jasmine: Please my ass**_

_**Sasuke: What your titanic ass**_

_**Me: -.- buuurnnn **_

_**Jasmine: Dobe you're died (starts running after him)**_

_**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA please review hey Naruto pass the popcorn**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW, I feel like you guys hate it :(_**


	10. Chapter 10the end

Chapter 10 

Recap:

"Where's my cousin?" asked Neji.

"The Teme took her up, his going to marry her and I want to stop it since Hinata doesn't love him!" stated Naruto.

"Did you get your powers and give hers back?" asked Neji.

"Of course," said Naruto when he faced Neji, he saw his pure red eyes.

"I see, come on," said Neji lifting TenTen up and told Naruto to jump up. When Naruto jumped up he felt as light as a feather.

"Cool!" shouted Naruto.

----

-At the wedding-

The help of some other girls, who wanted to marry Sasuke, was changing Hinata.

"Your so lucky," said one with sky blue hair

"No I'm not," said Hinata quietly

"Why not? Your going marry the most handsome of them all," said another one with ruby hair.

"No, his cute, but I don't love him," said Hinata when she heard Naruto's voice. He broke in the door making the girls scream in fear.

"Hinata-Chan," said Naruto hugging her.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" asked Hinata

"I'm here to stop this wedding," said Naruto giving Hinata a deep passionate kiss. All the girls awed.

"Hey dobe, you need to tell Hiashi-sama," said Neji holding TenTen on his back.

"Hinata, is so good to see you," said TenTen.

When the wedding started Naruto ran to Hiashi along with Neji. When they caught up to him Hinata was pulled out by force. Sasuke seemed to like this, when he changed into Itachi. It wasn't a surprised everyone knew that it was Itachi who was suppose to marry Hinata due to the fact that they are the oldest in their clan. Hinata saw him, she was nervous when she reached the alter she hoped that Naruto would stop this. For the people _**(You know like Hinata and them)**_ when you are getting married they have this force that binds you until you say I do.

When the priest had started you can see Naruto running away from some guards, along with Neji.

He shouted, "HINATA," That's when she had enough.

"I don't want to marry Itachi Uchiha," shouted Hinata trying to cut the force that kept them together. Her father saw this and Naruto who had jumped from the second floor to Hinata. Neji and TenTen followed behind, TenTen had grabbed a wooden pole and started fighting off the guards, along with Neji.

Naruto had embraced Hinata with a hug. Hiashi wanted to see what's going to happen next, while the guests enjoyed a good show. Itachi had gotten pissed, and let out his power. Naruto lifted Hinata bridal style and ran out of there.

"Do you know where you're going?" asked Hinata.

"No," said Naruto running away from the pissed Itachi. He managed to run into a huge house; little did he know he ran straight into the Uchiha mansion. He saw Sasuke and Sakura there.

"Sakura?"

"Naruto?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"Running away from Itachi," said Naruto letting Hinata step on the floor, when she used her magic and changed back into her fighting clothes.

"It's time to teach him a lesson," said Hinata cracking her knuckles.

"Mind if I join you, that bastard used my name, without me knowing," said Sasuke.

When Itachi came he saw Hinata and Sasuke.

"What's your problem Hinata, didn't you realize what this marriage meant?" asked Itachi.

"No, because it was a lie, and you knew that I love Naruto," said Hinata, you can see her energy rise, she ran straight into him and started fighting him off. Sasuke joined, from a far away distance you would think that it was a cartoon with two people hurting one person in a cyclone of smoke.

Naruto and Sakura watched their lovers fighting like children until Itachi got serious. Two guards stopped them, while a whole team took down Itachi and arrested him.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Itachi.

"Your under arrest," said the head guard.

When he saw Hiashi enter. Some how Itachi had gotten free from the grip of the guards and took Hinata away.

"I'm not losing you," said Itachi.

"Let go," demanded Hinata when she used her gentle fist to stop his arm from moving.

When he stopped and dropped Hinata on the ground, she got up quickly and attacked with all of her force, which manage to get Itachi down, after repeating that process she saw him bleeding, it looked like he was going to die.

She fell on her knees and started panting when she saw Naruto and the guards come. He bent down towards her and hugged her.

"You did great," said Naruto, " You know that technique was amazing, you are really amazing Hinata-Chan," added Naruto.

Hinata had let out a small blush, and just cuddled. When Hiashi saw his daughter and knew that the Uzumaki meant a lot to her so he said, " if you two want, you may marry,"

"Really, thank you father," said Hinata when Naruto kissed her on the lips.

-Wedding day-

Time Skip to the I do's.

It was Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto and Hinata who were getting married.

When Sasuke kissed Sakura for the, I do's Naruto did the same for Hinata.

At the party Neji and TenTen found out how they fell for each other and planned on getting married. The party was pretty big. Sasuke took Sakura to there own room; they had there little fun. While Naruto took Hinata to a fountain that glowed when the moon raised there in the world above the clouds.

-At the future-

Naruto and Hinata had a kid; it was a boy named Kazu Uzumaki the little boy had Hinata's hair color and Naruto hair type and blue eyes.

While Sakura and Sasuke had a baby named Dina Uchiha, she had Sasuke's hair color with Sakura's hair style, she had emerald eyes just like her mom.

When Neji and TenTen got married, they had child, it was twins, Yin and Yang was there names, they had there parents hair color, but Yin had her mom's eyes, and Yang had his father's eyes, but his mother's bangs.

-END OF STORY

Me: Alls well that ends well 

_**Jasmine: Word**_

_**Sasuke: Yeah she's ganna stop chasing me!**_

_**Me: Not for long I have more stories, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, for this story I will not have a sequel this one was good, probably not as good as Sudden Love or the Beast Within. **_

_**Hinata: There all good**_

_**Naruto: Yeah, and I got a kid**_

_**Hinata: hehehe **_

_**Me: AWWWW I'm so proud**_

_**Sasuke: Me too!**_

_**Jasmine: You got saved Uchiha (puts away the AK-47)**_

_**Me: Jasmine you'll get to use more weapons in the future and I'll help**_

_**Jasmine: YEAH**_

_**Sasuke: Aw man**_

_**Naruto: HAHAHA**_

_**Hinata: (giggles)**_

_**Me: Tell the next story**_


	11. Thanks

This for everyone who read Because of you:

Story Alert

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel 

Favorite Story:

_EnterSandman99_ Hornless Devil Wingless Angel Ravaja of Dejeneration 


	12. Gah! D:

Hey for the asshole who told me to burn in hell, I say go fuck your self. If you simply don't like my story don't comment, don't read, and shut the fuck up. Damn, it's very frustrating getting shitty comments like that, and if you want to insult me or any of my story grow some balls and get a fanfic account and then talk shit to me. Fuck…

Sorry everyone who had nothing to do with this, pero people like that should learn if you don't like something just stay quiet and leave me be. Now I might end up deleting my stories because this isn't the first time I get comments like this and it's really something that just gets me mad. Especially those cowards who don't own a fanfic account and they start bashing other people's work. If I get just one more comment like that I don't even know what I would do .

Again sorry for the descent people out there who know how to be respectful, and nice people; and for those who say stuff like, "It was only criticism," then I'll reply, "That's bull shit!" As an artist I've learn a lot about how to comment people's work, and for the idiots who don't know what criticism is then I'll teach you. Saying stuff like "This Story Was ** . I Do Not Like It . It Made No Freakin Sense. You And This Story Can Burn In Hell" (A/N: the asshole's name is Trixie_1234 well at least the guest name thing, wrote this.) This is something an ignorant person would say now a critique would be, "Oh I like this setting and character profile, but I think that you should extend your ideas so that your stories plot will be more out there," see stuff like this is a critique. Now I hope the asshole Trixie_1234 learned some Fuckin manners.

Also on the good side I might make another Naruhina story, so stay alert on that ^^


End file.
